Dreams of the Virginia Slave Slayer
by The Doh-man
Summary: When Buffy's first Watcher, Merrick, asked her if she had ever dreamed about being a slave ... in Virginia. It made Buffy finally realize that she ... may actually be ... the Slayer. Discover the secret life of Elsie, the pregnant slave Slayer.


**TITLE: DREAMS OF A SLAYER**

**Teaser: **This is the story of a Virginia slave girl named Elsie. She is the Virginia slave Slayer in Buffy's dreams. She's the one Merrick mentioned to Buffy in the Buffy the vampire Slayer movie. This is ... her story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Buffy. Joss is the master mind. I just borrow his awesome creation and created a new little spin.

**A/N **This is a part of a larger story I started and now have decided to totally re-write. I thought it was an awesome glimpse into another slayer. It is a tale of a different time. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**"**_**All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream" - Edgar Allan Poe**_

Merrick stood there in the gym looking at Buffy. He knew he had one chance to convince her of her destiny. Then it hit him, "Did you ever dream that you were someone else?"

Buffy stopped walking away. Merrick's words clearly registered with her. "Everybody does," she replied.

"… In the past, a girl. Maybe... a Magyar peasant … an Indian princess … a slave." Merrick could see he hit something with her, something she could relate to, something that she remembered.

Buffy hesitantly said, "I was a slave."

"In Virginia," Merrick added.

"Oh, my God. I never told anybody about this." The dream flashed across Buffy's mind.

It was yet another humid summer night in 1840's Virginia. The night air felt warm and sticky on her bare shoulders as she slipped out of the big plantation house through the side servant's door. She always would come and go through that side door in the formal dining room. It was the way the master wanted it.

She had a blanket wrapped around her as her only clothing. The master had practically torn the clothes off of her ... yet again, although not in a bad way. His touch was not rough … it was passionate, desirous, sensual. She loved the passion and eroticism of being the master's mistress.

She could feel the eyes of other slaves on her as she walked back toward her humble quarters on the other side of the property. She was proud to me the master's mistress. Elsie had learned early in her life that sexuality was not something to be ashamed of ... it is something to cherish and experience. That is just how she felt. She did not mind being seen and desired. It made her feel so much like a woman.

As she walked she let the blanket open up just a little, exposing her ever so slightly round belly and full breasts. She had missed her monthly occasion twice now and she felt like something was growing deep inside her. Being pregnant and being the Slayer at the age of 21 was going to be a challenge. Being a slave was already challenge enough.

She rubbed her belly softly as she walked, wondering if the baby would be given special treatment or status when it was born. Would the master claim the child as his own? She could only hope for the best although she knew the answer to her concerns.

_The scene faded … then … another scene formed in a swirl of colors in Buffy's dream._

The blanket was gone and the slave girl was fully clothed in her favorite blue and black work dress, her belly even more round than before but well covered by the bulk of clothing. This scene was crystal clear and was like a leap several months forward in the dream sequence.

The black slave girl was now running through the woods … running after something or someone. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion as she breezed past bushes, rocks and trees. She could see herself running, it was so strange … yet it felt normal. It was as if she were a fly buzzing long, watching the events unfold.

Suddenly, everything went black! The slave girl, or Buffy, or both … it seemed like they were one in the same, hit the ground hard and yet managed to roll back to her feet in one fluid motion. She was in a clearing now. It was a bright night, the moonlight making everything visible. She could clearly see the three vampires in front of her … moving in for the kill.

"Well, well, isn't it the Pewterschmidt's slave girl from up the way," the brunette female mentioned to a stringy haired white male vampire standing next to her. He was apparently her most current plaything.

"I think her name is Elsie or something," the pale looking male vampire commented. "Back in my human days, I recall seeing her when I went to the Pewterschmidt plantation for business. I think Mr. Pewterschmidt is sweet on her."

The female vampire was obviously his sire. She seemed to command the other tall black vampire as well that made up their party. She appeared to be fully in control of the two males that were with her. Back in her living days, she was one of those women who Elsie knew all too well; the kind that thought more highly of themselves than their real station in life. In life, she was a selfish person. In death she was an evil self-absorbed monster.

"You got that right, Madam Napier. At least you are acquainted with the person that will see you turned to dust before long." Elsie made known her confidence as she spoke.

"Well, aren't you a well talkin slave girl. You got some schoolin I see," the female vampire mocked.

"Its' actually called … an education, and yes, I can read, write, and work with numbers. If you were to live past tonight, I'd recommend you try a little of it yourself." Elsie started walking toward the woman, reaching into her dress pocket for her trusty stake. "Too bad for you the first and last lesson will be from Mr. Pointy." Elsie glanced to the stake in her hand.

"Now, hold on there Elsie! I caint go havin you hurt the Madam. Yous gotta go through me before that." The third vampire said. He was an older black male. Actually, he was a fellow slave of Elsie's acquaintance named Ambrose. He went missing several weeks ago from the Pewterschmidt plantation. They had thought he ran off.

"Ambrose! The master will be rather upset that you are turned to one of them," she said with displeasure in her voice. "I see a beatn in somebody's near future." Elsie abruptly turned toward the tall dark skinned vampire and with three quick steps was on him. His strong grip was no match for Elsie's quick moves. She hit him hard under his chin and then swept his legs out from under him. He turned to dust within a few seconds, a look of amazement on his face as she drove the stake into his heart.

"Theodore, hold my parasol and things whilst I thrash this arrogant slave girl." Madam Napier handed several items to the remaining male vampire. He nervously took the items and stood back to watch the coming mayhem. It appeared that he feared the madam.

_The dream became more jumbled now, showing flashes of fighting._

In one flash, it seemed like the two women were rolling around on the ground, both doing their best to hurt the other. Elsie could taste her own blood from several cuts to her face but that didn't matter now. She was in her element, fighting, struggling, killing the undead.

"You little dirty ni …" the word never came out of the female vampires mouth before an elbow and a very hard right cross hit the woman hard enough that one fang went flying out of the vampire's mouth.

Elsie was up on her feet in an instant, standing over the bloody vampire woman. She quickly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her squirming frame over to a large rock in the clearing.

"Y …you, you little bitch! I will kill you! I will bathe in your blood!" the vampire hissed as Elsie started beating the demonic face into the huge stone.

"I highly doubt it … but you do … bring up a good point … about you needing to bathe … now and then," Elsie replied as she kept slamming the vampires face into the rock.

Elsie was slightly surprised when she found herself lying on the ground, blood oozing from her head as the two vampires stood over her, the female vampire standing with a noticeable wobble. The male had obviously hit Elsie with something.

"You will be in so much trouble for this missy, disrespectin a white lady of means!" He spoke as he gestured wildly with his hands.

"Yes, how dare you," the female vampire slurred.

Lifting herself onto her elbows, Elsie looked at the vampires with contempt. "Me … in trouble? From what I heard around these parts, you killed your father and two sisters just last week." Elsie started looking for a quick weapon as she talked. "You burnt the plantation house to the ground … and … let us not forget, YOU CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD," Elsie shouted the last part at them. "How the living hell am I, in trouble?"Elsie jumped back on her feet in an instant.

"You hush up right now!" The male vampire ordered. "Your kind ought to know better. Who taught you your manners?"

"My kind? I know the world is pretty stupid right now … thinkin people are property … but MY KIND is about to kick your white high society butt." Elsie allowed herself to place one hand on her hip and slightly swivel her head twice for the effect.

_The dream sequence started moving again in almost a fast-forward motion. The scenes began happening in a blur. If this were not already a dream, the spinning would have made Buffy's head spin. Then, the scene was normal again._

The male vampire was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she ... Elsie ... the slayer ... had dusted him. She couldn't remember. Blood was leaking from all over the female vampire who lay in a heap at Elsie's feet. Wasting no time, Elsie started to wail on the bloody squirming mass of dead flesh beneath her.

Elsie relentlessly pounded on the female vampire, twice pulling the woman to her feet just so Elsie could knock her down again. Tonight the Slayer was going above and beyond the call of duty with this vampire. It was a little more personal than most for the Slayer. This little tramp had spent way too much time sniffing around the Pewterschmidt plantation and Elsie had some long overdue paybacks to deliver.

The vampire rolled out for one of Elsie's kicks and managed to declare, "Vampires are stronger than you humans. You can't be uh doin this to me."

"Oh really, how is that working for you about now?" Elsie came up hard with a kick squarely to Madam Napier's chest and then started pounding the helpless vampire harder than before.

Although the vampire barely looked at Elsie through what appeared to be a half open eye, she still made a couple attempts to punch the Slayer but Elsie was too quick for the beaten blood sucker. One punch did glance off Elsie's pregnant belly doing nothing but leaving a small scratch. Elsie increased the viciousness of her attack on the vampire.

"My … kind … w … will k … kill all that … you love. S …stop and I will spare them a … slow death." The former Madam Napier gurgled her response through the blood that covered her unrecognizable face.

"You bitch … you skank … you whore! You won't have any people when I am done cleaning up around here!"

Elsie stopped for a second to shake the numbness out of her fist. She had cut it pretty bad knocking the last tooth out of Madam Napier's head.

"Y, y, you … call me a … skunk?"

"That was SKANK you dumb bitch! Word I just sorta invented for a money grubbin hoe like you!" With that, Elsie gripped both her hands tightly around the bloody pulp of a head that remained on the vampire and pulled the mass of dead flesh to her feet. With a quick twist and tug, Elsie ripped the vampires head off. The dust coated Elsie's bloody, sweaty body.

Elsie surveyed the area for more vampires but none were near. Three dustings for the night made her feel good. She started walking back toward the plantation house, a satisfied look on her face.

**A/N:** I am wondering if I should write a little more about the Virginia slave girl Slayer … Elsie. I am reading Abe Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and I could see a little crossover here. I see Elsie being a rather colorful character to say the least. Should I write more about the Slave Slayer?

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
